The invention relates to an optical dispersion component for separating light into different wavelength components, in particular to a device for use in optical communication. Such components are necessary, for example, in wavelength multiplexing in optical transmission technology.
Dispersion prisms are known light dispersing components. The dispersion of such prisms depends on the type of glass used. Dispersion prisms have the disadvantages of comparatively large transmission losses and only a small degree of dispersion.